


有心论

by Monosoda



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monosoda/pseuds/Monosoda
Summary: 尤里乌斯个人剧情后、阿尔贝尔终突剧情前的，妄想的一小段略微安宁日子
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	有心论

这是阿尔贝尔第三次敲门，见没反应，他开门的动作都充满冲动和焦躁。卧室主人披头散发坐在床上，脸埋在手掌里，察觉到动静猛然抬头，而后冲闯入者扯出疲惫的笑容。  
“早上好，我的老朋友。”  
“你没事吧，尤里乌斯？”阿尔贝尔还拉着门把手，站姿有些僵硬，“没睡好？”  
“啊啊，毕竟今天要去奥古斯提考察，行程想了一夜，但还是有睡过的。”  
“你是要去郊游的学生吗？我们都已经有外出交流的经验了，别考虑太多。”阿尔贝尔失笑，松了口气靠在墙边，看尤里乌斯慢慢爬下床找衣服，像极了还在梦游的猫。“敲门你都没反应，真的有睡吗？”  
“有的，只是刚刚没缓过来，来不及开门。让你担心了，抱歉。”  
不需要天雷剑，阿尔贝尔都能猜出来亲友的话里有谎言成分。“我就这么冲进来也不对。”他只好这么说，“骑空艇在港口随时能出发，你可以慢慢来，我去外边等你。”  
“好。”  
尤里乌斯回答很干脆，慢条斯理把摊在床头的一些书籍收拾起来要放回书架，转念又塞进行李包里。阿尔贝尔张了张嘴，不知从何劝起，便不再吭声，关上门退了出去。

虽说久闻盛名，但两人首次踏上奥古斯提到达港时依然被庞大客流量所震撼。阿尔贝尔与尤里乌斯默契相视一笑，匆忙到预约的酒店前台安置好行李，不等开好房间便带上考察记录簿离开。国内事务仍然堆积如山，好不容易抽空出差的时限也只有两天，为了最大限度利用时间，他们早早就在对策本部拟定好在奥古斯提的行程；但游客比想象中还要多，等他们费了不少功夫完成计划表的一半、在海水浴场附近的露天摊街道稍作休息，已经过了午饭时分，大部分游客已经离开，不少店铺也仍在午休的准备时间。阿尔贝尔咽了口唾沫，喉咙发疼，才发现他们先前甚至连喝口水的间歇都没有。  
“那边好像还有个摊位在工作，我们过去看看吧。”  
阿尔贝尔转过头，亲友看他的神情一如既往带着淡淡的笑意，但仍盖不住他的困倦。  
“你不要紧吗？”  
“比起我们经历过的一切来说，这都算小事了。”  
尤里乌斯说得云淡风轻，率先走向露天摊；阿尔贝尔看着亲友的背影喘了口气，他明明穿着打扮与平日无异，看上去似乎完全能应付奥古斯提的炙热。希望别是在强忍。阿尔贝尔这么想着，快步跟了上去。  
摊位的棕榈叶棚顶将用餐席和吧台藏在凉快的阴影中，吧台后的褐发店员正倒腾一台咖啡机，嘴里在念叨些什么。尤里乌斯刚踏入摊位，店员惊醒般抬起头转身，眉头拧出豆大的汗水来。阿尔贝尔一眼认出，这是名为圣德芬的天司，现在应该要称呼为天司长了。  
“什么人？”对方显然非常警惕，目光死死钉在尤里乌斯身上；阿尔贝尔完全不理解为何气氛突然单方面紧张起来，连忙解释他们只是想来解渴，如果店还没开张就不打扰了。这位青年陷入沉默，不停打量尤里乌斯，被台面遮挡的手似乎拿了什么物件。阿尔贝尔捕捉到细微的金属摩擦声：那是一把剑。  
“你……我能感受到你身上有一种熟悉的气息，虽然很微弱……”圣德芬目不转睛，压低声音像极了在自言自语，口吻也染上了些犹豫，“应该是星晶兽的。但你的确是个人类，这点不会错。”  
“星晶兽的气息是错觉吧？这是我朋友，也是骑士团的同僚，我们今天只是来旅行而已。”阿尔贝尔试图找话题转移对方注意力，也下意识扶上腰间的剑，“你是那位天司圣德芬吧？我是之前跟那位骑空团团长一起行动过的雷维翁骑士团团长，阿尔贝尔。”  
“我记得你，但我没见过你旁边这个人。”  
亮明身份并没有消除圣德芬的顾虑，僵持一阵后尤里乌斯举起双手：“哎呀，大概我们来得不是时候，让店家休息吧，我们找下一家就行。”  
“可是——”  
“啊，这不是阿尔贝尔先生和尤里乌斯先生吗？”  
与双方之间剑拔弩张的氛围不同，吧台后的后厨里间传来的话语清脆愉快，不一会儿便从门后走出来露莉亚、碧和古兰三人。露莉亚似乎没留意到他们有什么不对劲，没等圣德芬阻止便扑到客人面前，挽起尤里乌斯的手臂问好。也许是露莉亚的态度和笑容感染了整个露天摊，尤里乌斯像是什么都没发生一般和她畅聊起来，阿尔贝尔则再次看向圣德芬，古兰似乎跟他说了些什么，他终于放弃对峙，转过身去继续折腾咖啡机；他的剑没被拿起来，阿尔贝尔这才松了口气。  
经过尤里乌斯同意，古兰作为中间人向圣德芬解释了发生在雷维翁王国的事情——当然他与阿尔贝尔十分巧妙而贴心隐藏了些许细节——现在他们终于能放松下来坐在吧台边上闲谈了。亲友俩要了冰咖啡，圣德芬神色总算放软了些，取来了提前冷萃好的咖啡液，给他们沏上。  
“话说回来啊，没想到能在这间‘海之家’遇见你们，这可是我们开的店呢！”碧新开了个话匣子，“上次麦姆三姐妹来信说你俩忙得很，信都是她们擅自代写的，这不是能来旅游了嘛！工作轻松一点了吗？”  
“嗯……不能说很轻松，但还处理得来，不用担心，”阿尔贝尔笑着回答碧，“准确来讲我们是来出差的。奥古斯提是有名的度假胜地，我们想学习点经验，不过明晚就得走。”  
“这完全不能尽兴啊！”碧不满地喊了起来，古兰也在一旁点头赞同，“倒是能感受到你们确实很忙了……可才两天不到，你们能看点什么门道啊？”  
“景区该有的地域规划之类的，也结识了一些业内人员，以后方便联系请教，算是完成初步安排吧。说来也惭愧，雷维翁从来没有大规模建立过旅游区，即便我们现在有些起色了，但不是长久之计……这次的调研成果如果有效，我们还会再安排足够的时间来一次的。”尤里乌斯不慢不紧说着，呷了一口冰咖啡，“啊，这个味道真不错……”  
圣德芬愣了愣：“我觉得比预想的差远了，只能临时给客人喝这种次品，抱歉了。”  
“是吗？我倒是觉得风味很独特，酸味也恰到好处，如果不是有好的豆子跟好的手艺，是做不出来的。”  
尤里乌斯喝得很慢，阿尔贝尔眼尖，能看出来他确实非常喜欢。他清楚尤里乌斯夸赞他人从不吝词，唯独在喜爱的饮料上总要精益求精，连酒庄的技术员都奈他不何。  
“圣德芬先生，能教教我怎么做咖啡吗？”  
所有人齐刷刷看向阿尔贝尔，尤里乌斯的眼神里也充满了好奇。  
“什、什么，”圣德芬微微瞪大双眼，“不，我还没有到可以教人的水平……再说你明天就走，对你来说时间不充裕吧？”  
“只要简单的操作就可以，拜托了。请收我做徒弟吧。”  
“徒弟也太夸张了……为什么那么坚持？我直说了，临时学点三脚猫功夫是没法开店的。”  
尤里乌斯在一旁也问：“再说咖啡豆也不是雷维翁的特产，多学点是好事，但不一定会成为优势喔？”  
阿尔贝尔摇头：“不，你不是爱喝吗？这样你平时抽不开身的时候我就可以给你弄两杯喝。再说这些日子跟你共事久了，我也开始对咖啡感兴趣了，就想学点门道。”  
一时间，空气里只有不远处海浪的拍打声，就连阿尔贝尔也因为这股沉默有些尴尬起来。“怎、怎么了？”  
“不……”露莉亚笑得灿烂，“阿尔贝尔先生跟尤里乌斯先生，果然关系真好啊！”  
“那是当然的吧？我们可是心友。”  
阿尔贝尔再次用眼神询问圣德芬，对方则是在他和尤里乌斯之间来回打量。许久，他终于叹气道：“到后厨来吧，反正今天都没什么客人。但是你别指望能从我这儿学到多少，我也只是个半吊子而已。”  
其他人都纷纷为阿尔贝尔打气，阿尔贝尔露出笑容对他们表示感谢；尤里乌斯应和大家的话，很快低下头去看他们俩今天写下的记录，但看得心不在焉。阿尔贝尔担心他会不会是在意圣德芬初见时的那番话，一边跟随圣德芬走到里间一边思索之后该如何处理，面前的圣德芬却突然停下了脚步，两人险些撞在一块儿。  
“那个叫尤里乌斯的人，看在特异点的份上，我暂时不追究为什么会有星晶兽残留的气息了。我姑且一问，”圣德芬瓮声瓮气的，他从旁边架子上取下两个咖啡壶，长钉般的视线再次刺了过来，“他对你来说是什么样的存在？”  
“是我最重要的朋友。过去我们并肩战斗过，现在也是，以后也会。”  
阿尔贝尔的回答干净利落。  
“应得太快了，该说你这是不过脑子还是条件反射……我也没资格随便评价。”圣德芬哼笑一声，“不过这就足够了。抱着这份决心好好学吧。”

离开“海之家”时已临近黄昏，尤里乌斯怀里还多了几包咖啡豆，古兰说是圣德芬叮嘱他送的赔礼。海水浴场已经聚集不少游客，但整个下午的确如圣德芬所说，并没有多少客人光顾“海之家”。  
“你去后厨的时候，露莉亚告诉我晚上会有烟火大会，这阵仗应该是因为这个吧。”尤里乌斯对阿尔贝尔说道。作为答谢，他对古兰提出建议，如果作为店长的天司长大人换掉他那身沉重闷热的盔甲，也许能减轻客人的压力，不会在店门前望而却步了。  
“你也没差吧？其实之前就想提醒你了，在海滩穿那么严实会很容易中暑，真不知道你是怎么忍下来的……”  
“嗯，确实该换一身轻便些的衣服了，”尤里乌斯的声音轻飘飘的，“回去开好预定的房间，吃过晚饭就去看看烟火大会吧，这应该也会成为不错的参考。”  
为了节省开支，他们住在一个房间里。放好行李后尤里乌斯拿了衣服钻进浴室，阿尔贝尔只好躺在床上等待。过去每一次行军归来，他们对在更衣室和其余男团员们赤裸相见习以为常，但最近尤里乌斯却似乎总有意把自己裹得严实。阿尔贝尔想起今早出发前，尤里乌斯也是慢吞吞找衣服，就像是等他出去了才舍得脱。这家伙，是不是又瞒了什么？  
浴室门被打开，绑起头发的尤里乌斯终于看上去清爽多了，不出所料，短袖兜帽外套被他拉上了拉链。  
“怎么了亲友？”  
“你……不，没什么，我们走吧。”  
人潮代替海浪占领了海水浴场，两人挤得很不自在，烦躁之下阿尔贝尔四处张望，目光锁定了远处一个人少的位置，带尤里乌斯逆流而行；尤里乌斯在他身后任由他拉拽，没有发表任何意见。那处礁石处于普通游客的安全考虑被上了封锁条，但这难不倒两位骑士，轻松爬上去后收获了远离人烟的清净，倒也能远远欣赏奥古斯提有名的烟花。  
“原来烟花也能做出这么多花样……就算在其他地方也很少见，难怪能吸引大量游客。”  
阿尔贝尔看得认真，听见尤里乌斯这样喃喃自语，转过头想要讨论，却无法接过话头。绚丽夺目的烟火映在平静的海面，依然散发出的耀眼光彩，反射在尤里乌斯脸庞上竟柔和了几分。烟火之美名不虚传，尤里乌斯也禁不住看得入神，但阿尔贝尔失去了欣赏的心情，反而端详起他的友人来。有多久没看到这样轻松愉快、不愁思满怀的尤里乌斯了？这位友人永远在思考，永远在为他那不怎么珍惜他的祖国运转，未曾停止过。纵使尤里乌斯不愿承认，阿尔贝尔打从心底认为他就是如今雷维翁的阿斯特利斯；即便他们并不为了成为英雄而活，阿尔贝尔也肯定尤里乌斯担得起英雄之名。他理解尤里乌斯并不想被称作英雄，但阿尔贝尔只想告诉他，他并没有亏欠雷维翁一分一毫，更谈不上罪孽。  
“……尤里乌斯。”  
“嗯？”  
阿尔贝尔解下他的剑，纵身一跃落入海中，烟花的影子被他击得粉碎。夏夜的海水清凉舒适，他游出一段距离后露出水面，冲还坐在礁石上的朋友招手。  
“累了一天，你也下来玩玩吧。在海里人能放松下来，试试看。”  
“既然你这么说，恭敬不如从命了。”  
尤里乌斯也跳得干脆，三两下便也游到阿尔贝尔身边。烟火的碎影撒在他们周围，视野朦胧起来。他们凭感觉在海里时而游动，时而浮沉，没有多余的对话，全然把自己和时间交给沉默。海水温婉而包容，将他们完全包裹其中：烟火的艳丽，海滩的喧嚣，工作的烦恼，世人的评价，自身的愧疚——仿佛一切都被隔绝在外。  
待他们有些累了挪回跳水处，烟火大会早已结束，游客们也散得差不多了。圆月从烟火手中夺回夜空的主导权，海滩被银色的光照得通亮；阿尔贝尔拧干衬衫的水，看见尤里乌斯却宁可在旁边等着他，任由湿透的衣服紧贴在身上。布料因为吸饱水分而有些透明，阿尔贝尔的动作顿了顿，也不管对方是否愿意，伸手拉开了尤里乌斯的外套拉链。  
“等——”  
深浅不一的大片伤痕从尤里乌斯最下方的肋骨开始向下肢延伸，埋藏在长裤里无法看到尽头；一道道蓝白色的纹路爬在伤痕之上，像极了长错位置的静脉血管；还有一些椭圆状的深红色疤痕布满腰间，狰狞而触目惊心。  
“这是什么？”阿尔贝尔听见自己的声音有些发颤，“这是什么？”  
“如你所见，阿尔贝尔，”尤里乌斯的口吻像是事不关己，“这是跟星晶兽的力量融合、再解除过后留下的痕迹。”  
“那这些呢？怎么弄的？”  
“你还记得那些触手一样的东西吧？”尤里乌斯顿了顿，“就是它们在那时候留下的。”  
“……现在还会痛吗？”  
“你掉过头发吧？”  
阿尔贝尔被这句没头没尾的话问得没反应过来：“什么？”  
“当时你也看见了，那些触手被砍下来还会再生，本质上算消耗品，也和头发差不多。”尤里乌斯笑了笑，“这些伤疤是脱落时留下来的痕迹而已，就像毛孔，不会痛的。”  
“头发从表皮生长出来可不会留下手腕那么粗的疤痕，尤里乌斯。”  
“哎呀，你不相信吗？”  
“我相信你，尤里乌斯。但你可以不隐瞒自己的痛苦，让人能够及时发现，然后让我们帮你想办法。”  
“现在不会痛，真的。你操心得像个老妈子，我的朋友。”  
他总是这样。阿尔贝尔看着尤里乌斯抽回衣角，重新把拉链拉回去。他明白尤里乌斯并不是不信任他，可也不愿意让自己去依赖任何人，哪怕只有那么一丁点，或者一小会儿。这可能是他极高的自尊心在作祟，更有可能是怕自己再一次伤害到任何人——而阿尔贝尔从来都否认这种想法，在他看来尤里乌斯并没有主观上要去伤害谁。为什么尤里乌斯非要活得那么小心翼翼不可？早在很久以前就种在阿尔贝尔心底的悲伤每日发芽、壮大，如今顶得他呼吸急促起来，想对尤里乌斯说的话有太多，又无论有多少都说不完。滴水的发丝粘在尤里乌斯疲倦的脸上，他看上去比今早更憔悴了。阿尔贝尔帮他拨开潮湿的头发，擦干脸上的海水，而后不由自主地，双唇在尤里乌斯额角短暂停留了一会儿。直到阿尔贝尔退开，他才慢慢意识到自己刚才做了什么。  
“尤里乌斯，那个，”他连忙弯腰去拾起他的剑，试图化解尴尬的气氛，“不好意——”  
“谢谢你阿尔贝尔。我心情好很多了，你愿意这样陪着我，真的很开心。”  
尤里乌斯报以温柔的微笑，毫不介意友人有些越界的举动。阿尔贝尔不知如何回答算作合适，良久才应了一句：“我也一样。”  
纵使是在夏季，夜里被海水打湿依然让他们后知后觉感到寒冷。两人跑回酒店房间，匆忙洗了热水澡，缩进被窝里抖了半天，总算避免感冒危机。半梦半醒间，阿尔贝尔隐约看见隔壁床铺尤里乌斯侧躺的背影，睡眼朦胧爬下床给他把被子扯过肩头。尤里乌斯的身影已不像年少时那般单薄，现在却比当初看上去要落寞许多。没有做出过多思考，阿尔贝尔又掀开被子挤了进去，从背后紧紧抱住尤里乌斯，口齿不清道了一声“晚安”，便沉沉睡去。

一切准备就绪，阿尔贝尔打开露天温泉的隔门，发现尤里乌斯已经泡在泉水里，旁边地面上还放了一盅葡萄园酒坊的新品果酒。尤里乌斯闻声转过头，招呼他快些过去。  
“我已经安排好烟火技师了，大概再过几分钟就能看到效果。”阿尔贝尔慢慢坐进温热的泉水，“嘿咻……真舒服啊。”  
“客人泡温泉的同时观赏烟花表演，这个思路确实不错……效果应该会很好。”  
“还是得感谢开发区的大家愿意配合我们，毕竟这种尝试是第一次，也花钱费人力……希望有用吧。”  
无论麦姆如何严令禁止，梅姆都一直在私底下戏称到开发区调研跟踪开发进度是变相公费旅游，实质上也不过是忙里偷闲争取来的一小撮安稳闲适的时光罢了。温泉热气氤氲，混合果酒的香甜，熏得二人发出惬意的叹息。今夜雷维翁的天际依然被云层遮盖，但不必担心会有被雨淋湿的风险。他们雷霆之国一向如此——雨水不算是常客，鸣雷闪电倒像是这个国家的背景乐，对阿尔贝尔和尤里乌斯来说，闷在云里的雷声犹如定音鼓声，沉稳而不吵闹，反而有些安心感。不多时，远处山丘上传来一阵突兀的尖啸，随后几朵巨大的火花在深幽夜空中炸开，与不时闪过的雷电相映成趣，山头也明亮起来。  
阿尔贝尔听见尤里乌斯轻笑道：“真有意思，不光是烟火，配合雷电的演出确实是在其他地方难得一见的景象。可是雷迅卿啊，就算是雷维翁也不总是有落雷，即便有也不一定总能保证安全，你确定要这么做吗？”  
“交给我和天雷剑就行，小事一桩。”  
“哈！真像你会说的话。不过能看出来，奥古斯提的烟火技术不是我们能比得上的，烟花的样式也好色彩也好……有没有什么办法能弥补这个缺陷呢？”  
“下次再去奥古斯提的时候，我去找找技师请教一番吧，尽可能把工作都腾一下，多去几天总没问题的。”  
“我很期待成功的那天。”  
“那你得做我的见证人啊！”  
尤里乌斯回以一如既往的微笑，像是默认了。每当说到这种涉及较为遥远未来的事，尤里乌斯的态度都模棱两可，阿尔贝尔想也许是他仍在顾忌星晶兽之力的影响，但无论怎么问，他从来都不会回答，或是马上转移话题。阿尔贝尔又一次看向尤里乌斯的身躯，从奥古斯提回来以后他很少再遮遮掩掩的了——起码在自己面前没有。  
“阿尔贝尔？”  
被喊到名字的人回过神来，才发现自己的手扶在了那些伤痕上；尤里乌斯没有退缩，反而露出愧疚的神色。“真的已经没关系了。”  
“你总是看上去比谁都累。”  
“我会注意调整作息的。”  
“别想搪塞过去，残留的力量是不是就在这些纹路里？要不要联系露莉亚替你看看？”  
阿尔贝尔的手腕被紧紧攥着，比起拒绝，尤里乌斯更像是想证明自己毫无大碍：“我比谁都清楚我自己的身体，不要紧的。我也不会让这份力量超出我的控制发生些不该出现的事，我可以保证。”  
“不，不是这个，”阿尔贝尔长叹一声，“我当然相信你，我担心的是你的身体状况。同伴们都见过你被力量吞噬时痛苦的模样，无法想象如果发生在自己身上到底有多难以忍受。我只希望我的朋友能够过上他应有的日子，而不是承担本不属于他的包袱和痛楚。所以，多试着依靠别人，至少依靠我吧。”  
尤里乌斯思考的时间仿佛很漫长，斟了几杯酒都被他一饮而尽，最终像是投降般吐出一口气，靠在阿尔贝尔身上。“唉……真拿你没办法，正因为你从来都那么认真，才会让人没办法拒绝啊。在我再一次变成那种怪物之前，我会好好告诉你的。”  
“我不在乎你是什么样、会变成什么样，你始终都是你自己，尤里乌斯，”阿尔贝尔转过头，他们离得太近了，他能清楚看见尤里乌斯眼中自己的影子，“而我无论如何都会对你伸出手的。”  
“……真是，你说这些话的时候，不会感到害羞吗？”  
和似乎带有责问意味的内容不同，尤里乌斯的语气如白羽般轻柔，拂过阿尔贝尔的耳畔。他们之间的距离如此之短，阿尔贝尔险些没有察觉到嘴唇传来同样柔软的触感；亲吻结束得太快了，他甚至在分离的瞬间下意识向前凑了凑。  
“这是谢礼的一部分，阿尔贝尔，以后我再慢慢接着补上。”  
尤里乌斯像个恶作剧得逞的少年，浓厚笑意根本无心去遮掩。一阵与泉水无关的热浪攀上阿尔贝尔的脸，迷迷糊糊地意识到，这是他和尤里乌斯相处多年来，第一次拥有这种令他心烦意乱、又有些许愉悦的感情。


End file.
